Side Poetry for My Story
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Ibu, Ibu... Ibu yang kupanggil meski tak datang. Ayah, Ayah... Ayah yang telah berpulang./Side poetry for My Story (Will you be My Parents). NOT SPOILER just Poetry from Suri for Her parents. Warning Inside. Come Here! And Read it.
1. Chapter 1

Ini bukan spoiler. Hanya side poetry for my story. Will you be My parents?.

.

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Side poetry for My Story © Saitou senichi

Peringatan! Alur acak-acak, my first poetry. Poetry from Suri (my Oc) for her Parents.

.

_Happy Reading_

.

.

_Ibu, Ibu..._

_Ibu yang ku panggil meski tak akan datang..._

.

"Ibu... Ibuu..." tangan suri hendak menggapai punggung Hermione yang tengah berjalan keluar dari ruang itu.

Meski beberapa kali memanggilnya dengan suara lirih. Hermione tidak pernah berbalik. Tidak pernah berbalik lalu mendatanginya.

.

_Ayah, Ayah..._

_Ayah yang telah berpulang..._

.

Siren itu berkata; "Bukankah kunang-kunang adalah perwujudan pesan dari seseorang yang telah mati?"

.

_Dikala butiran salju turun mengenai bumi..._

_Alunan kesakitan menggaum disini..._

_Menutup mata, membuka hati.._

_Terdengar tetesan hujan... ataukah tangis?_

.

Suri menutup mata lalu mulai berdoa. "Di kehidupanku hingga kini. Aku mohon kami bisa bersama."

Siang itu disana. Ketika memejamkan mata, terdengar rintikan hujan. Tapi Suri yakin itu bukanlah rintikan hujan. Akan tetapi tangis sang Ayah.

.

_Hidupku. Anganku. Harapanku..._

_Ibu, Ibu..._

_Ibu yang kukenang meski hanya senyum, yang ku ingat..._

_Ayah, Ayah..._

_Ayah yang kutunggu meski tak kunjung pulang._

.

_Disini aku. Memeluk kenangan..._

_Tertidur dalam celah waktu..._

_Menanti Ayah dan Ibu yang akan menjemputku..._

.

"_Welcome Home... Suri_."

―_The End_

.

.

.

a/n : ini puisi bukan spoiler. Cuman beberapa kalimatnya ada dari chapter selanjutnya.

Kesan, kritik diterima.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Requiem

―_Will you be My parents._

Harry Potter © JK Rowling.

Side poetry © Saitou senichi

Perhatian! Hanya kalimat tidak beraturan yang entah dibilang puisi atau tidak, have fun.

.

.

―_Requiem―_

_._

_Nada Indah dikumandangkan._

_Organ mengeluarkan suara berdengung membingungkan._

_Disinilah aku, dengan duka meliputi qolbu._

_Kekasihku tidur ditanah dingin. Memeluk tubuh sendiri dalam pembaringan abadi._

_Bunga krisan bertebaran, menyelimuti._

_._

"Jadi... berakhir?"

.

_Malam itu salju turun tak henti._

_Apakah itu pertanda?_

_Apakah itu pesan darimu?_

_._

"..."

"Tak apa, aku ingin disini dulu."

Selama hidup, kami tahu akan terjadi hal ini. Tapi entah kenapa... aku tidak siap...

.

_Menatap batu nisan hitam mengkilap, dengan pantulan wajahku._

_Terbayang wajahnya yang tersenyum padaku._

_._

"Ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan. **Korbankan **atau **hilangkan**..."

.

_Danau hitam yang dingin._

_Kunang-kunang dengan pesan orang mati._

_Disini aku memeluk tubuh._

_Disini aku menanti._

_._

"_Kabut menanti. Menangisi hari ini. Menyalahkan diri sendiri..."_

_._

_Pesan siren. Pesanmu._

_Dimanakah akhir dari sebuah hidupmu?_

_Aku tak tahu._

_Dimanakah akhir perpisahan itu?_

_Aku tak tahu._

_._

"_Jangan pergi..."_

_._

_._

_End―_

A/n: ahaha ini hobiku selain menulis cerita. Menyambungkan kalimat yang aneh. Tidak tahu kalau disebut puisi? Hanya saja, saya harap yang membaca menikmati. (dianjurkan membaca will u be my parents dulu, mungkin akan mengerti) ahaha promosi terselubung.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pray

―_Will you be My parents._

Harry Potter © JK Rowling.

Side poetry © Saitou senichi

Perhatian! Hanya kalimat tidak beraturan yang entah dibilang puisi atau tidak, have fun.

.

.

―_Pray―_

_Langit hitam dengan warna kemerahan dibawahnya._

_Angin membelai membawa bebauan didalamnya._

_Aku menunduk..._

_Memperhatikan wajah pesakitannya..._

_Aku... menunduk..._

_Untuk meresapi kesedihannya..._

_._

"_Requiem..."_

_._

_Bibirnya bergerak..._

_Menyatakan lagu pengantar kematian..._

_Air mata membasahi, kereta kencana mendatangi._

_._

"Ada kalanya, akhir kisah jadi bencana..."

_._

_Tutup mata. Tulikan telinga._

_Tangan saling bertaut. Hanya hati yang berbicara._

_Hanya sebuah do'a dari sang pendosa._

_Hanya impi dari seorang dari anak yang tidak diinginkan._

_._

"_Selalu... aku ucapkan harapan... tapi tak pernah tersampaikan..."_

_._

_Ketika harapan tinggal angan._

_Dia datang membawa perjanjian._

"Untuk kau yang menderita... Untuk mereka yang kau cintai... ucapkanlah harapanmu..."

_._

_Hitam. Hitam warnamu._

_Kelam. Kelam hatimu._

_Kamu. Kamu cintaku._

_Ucapkanlah satu kata untukku._

_Lalu aku bersedia menunggumu._

_._

_._

_._

_End―_

A/n : Wahaha~ makin lama makin mengawur. Right (kanan?) lebih baik baca dahulu will u be my parents supaya bisa mengerti. Yes this is a pen(jdug) ini cuman side poetry dari fict saya.

Terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mom I'll come again

―_Will you be My parents._

Harry Potter © JK Rowling.

Side poetry © Saitou senichi

Perhatian! Hanya kalimat tidak beraturan yang entah dibilang puisi atau tidak, have fun.

.

.

.

―_Mom... I'll come again―_

_._

_Jauh-jauh wajah bahagiamu._

_Dekat, dekat angan-anganku._

_Menatap sembari tersenyum, yang ditinggalkan hanya nama._

_._

"Mommy... Dont cry."

.

_Semerbak harum udara bercampur kedinginan._

_Apakah ini musim dingin?_

_Apakah ini musim gugur?_

_._

"I wanna go home..."

_._

_Siapakah gerangan yang datang?_

_Dia datang ketika aku tidur dibawah jendela._

_Memakai sepatu boot dengan cucuran air mata._

_._

"Its my fault?"

.

_Ketika hendak pergi... aku berkata, "Mom. I'll come again."_

_Dan kemudian kebahagiaan kami membek._

_Sebelum bunga magnolia mekar, suaraku bergetar._

"_Mommy. I will come again."_

_Didunia yang besar ini, aku mengucap janji._

_Dikehidupan yang panjang ini, aku kembali menanti..._

_._

"_Jika mau bersabar... Kebahagiaan yang membeku akan mencair. Ditempat nun jauh disana... bersama."_

_._

"_Mommy. Can you hear me? I will come again."_

_._

_._

_._

―_End―_

A/n : Ini namanya curhat. Udah ah. Terimakasih banyak yang sudah membaca.


End file.
